A Rift in Reality
by CybertronianBeing
Summary: After a rift between dimensions is opened by the Decepticons in a vile attempt to gain power, every hero of the Miraculous Ladybug, Transformers, and Voltron universes are threatened by the newly united forces that have terrorized their worlds for so long. These heroes must unite against their foes and save not only the Earth, but all known realities and universes (with some help).
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTES**

To clear things up - This is post Season One of Transformers Prime, after the rehabilitation of Earth following the threat of Unicron. Queen Bee, Rena Rouge, and Carapace all keep their miraculous' with them at all times, for they have all become full-time superheroes just like Ladybug and Chat Noir. This is also post season 8 of Voltron.

We (as in, my friend Cristian and I) hope you enjoy this crossover and even if you don't like, haven't seen, plan to watch, or are in the process of watching one or more of these shows, we hope that we do a good enough job to get you interested in one of, if not all of the ones you are not currently invested in!

We do not own and we take no credit of ownership of anything that is patented, trademarked, or owned by Hasbro, Austruc, Klein, Montgomery, Netflix, Dos-Santos OR any other beings that contributed to the amazing creations of these amazing shows and fandoms. We merely take credit for the writing (not all of the words, as some are merely borrowed from the imagination of another show creator), plot line, most of the ideas, as well as the characters of Arthur, Terra, and Darkron.

This chapter is dedicated to my friend Cristian who is helping me write this story!

 **Sorry to bore you. Let's get to the real story.**

"Hawk Moth hasn't akumatized anyone for weeks. I don't know what's happening." Ladybug commented regarding their sworn enemy as the team perched on top of the Agreste Mansion. Carapace, the holder of the Turtle Miraculous, lounged on his back-or more specifically the shell that outcropped from his green suit-with his hands linked behind his head. Rena Rouge, his partner, holder of the Fox Miraculous and secret love lounged close to his side, just like he liked it. Where he could protect her.

Her more lustrous suit glinted in the late evening sun as she sat still. His gaze returned up towards the the pretty sky, although his eyes wandered back to her pretty hair and free, black-gloved hand that just called him to hold.

"You think he could have a reason to right now? I mean, if you think about it, it is Valentine's Day after all. Maybe he's got someone of his own." Chat eyed the tall, dark-haired girl, looking all the more radiant in her red spotted suit. His eyes sparkled and he allowed a smirk to steal his structure. It was wonderful to spend Valentine's day with the girl of his dreams.

It did seem to baffle him, however, that Hawkmoth really hadn't sent an Akuma to change anyone lately. If he was honest, it was getting kind of boring to not have any action around Paris. Surely he hadn't just stopped? He sure hoped not, gosh he was beginning to feel antsy.

The kitty began to speculate silently as he stared off towards the eiffel tower, eyes refusing to stay away from his favorite girl in the entire world.

Carapace raised an eyebrow in confusion towards his spotted companion, also wondering what could be the matter. Still, he-and he was sure the others were as well-basked in the warmth and the slight bit of happiness that for once they didn't have to be on the lookout all the time. For the moment, for once, he and the others could just talk normally.

 _Finally._

Noir admired the beauty that resided in the early sunset, and couldn't help but notice the deep shades of red that reminded him of his beloved partner. He wished that she would embrace his feelings for her just as the sun embraces the moon, stars, and darkness every single day. But, it seems to him that every time he tries, she seems to always disregard it, inadvertently shining brightly all the way through twenty-four-seven, instead of giving him a chance to reflect her feelings; instead, it blinds him-painfully and wonderfully.

 _Maybe._ The black cat thought to himself hopefully, _Maybe one day._ Noir always thought about his longing desire to show his true self and his inner persona to his one true love. He always fantasized about the day when he could find out who she really was behind the mask. He didn't care who she was, really. She's going to be amazing, he promised himself every single day. No doubts really ever clouded his judgement, because he just knew in his heart that she was going to be perfect. _Nothing_ could change his mind.

Not being allowed to reveal their identities due to the risks and consequences that came with exposing was the greatest cripple on their partnership and most powerful weapon among battle. Honestly, Noir wouldn't mind knowing who Carapace and Rena were; however, Ladybug was his main prize, his finish line.

The team continued to laze at the beautiful sunset, enjoying each other's company whilst remaining lost in their own mindscapes. Ladybug's earrings began to beep, followed by Chat's ring. They remained there, almost stuck, without acknowledging their powering-down superhero suits. Ladybug abruptly arose moments later, startling the other four out of their daze.

"I suppose this is where we depart." She began to leave when the Blonde kitty reached out and snatched her forearm with a gentle nature and graceful ease.

"Please, M'lady. We will be stronger if we all know who we are in real life." He begged, his green eyes burning a hole through her oceans, deep, steadfast, and mysterious. He almost couldn't even hold her steady gaze. No one truly could for long.

"Chat, you know we can't. It's too dangerous and it would get in the way in battle." The others stared intently and waited for her decision rather impatiently.

"Ladybug, it's Valentine's Day. Please give us a chance. I swear you won't regret this move if you just reveal who you are." The kitty pleaded, basically on his knees. The rest of the team were standing by then, pleading with their eyes as well. She sighed a long sigh and stood there, acting as though she was deep in thought. Noir made his last effort, "it may make us a stronger team that ever M'lady."

After bowing her head, she allowed her earring alarm to tone faster and faster and faster. In response, Chat's ring began to mirror her earrings to the point where they could barely even hear the difference between each warning.

And then it stopped suddenly. Rena flinched at the sudden hush. Queen Bee, who had been silent for most of the time held her breath as Ladybug and Cat Noir's bodies began to shine brightly as their detransformation sequence began. When it finished, the two emerged in their regular clothes, smiling.

Adrien shook his head violently in confusion. How could he have been so blind? Marinette was so obviously Ladybug now that he could see her in her de-transformed state. The black, thick hair and deep, insightful eyes.

Marinette's face looked exactly as her partner did. The love of her life was right there the entire time! The cute model always gave way when he put the suit on, she realized. Honestly, she wouldn't ever have guessed that Adrien the amazing, would be the flirty, persistent type just as he was when he took on the persona of Cat Noir. Although, she couldn't help but notice that Adrien and Noir's hair always matched. How could she have missed that the perfect hair she always admired was also on the kitty warrior's head too?

The realization hit them both at the exact same time. They had been in love with each other the entire time. And never even knew it. How _clique_?

No, how _perfect_.

Caught up in the perfect moment, the two embraced each other and indulged in a kiss so sweet that Marinette swore that there was no macaroon sweeter. The other three stared in shock, not able to believe what they were seeing.

"My best friend is Ladybug!" Rena Rouge cheered a little bit too loud and broke up her and Adrien's moment to wrap her best friend in a tight hug. Marinette chuckled at her best friend and how predictable her BFF truly was.

"Best friend?" Queen Bee wondered, not realizing that it was aloud. Rena detransformed and revealed Alya, the editor of the Ladyblog. The yellow and black hero stared in shock as Carapace copied her, his green suit and shell retreating to expose his regular old self, also known as Nino. Queen Bee's mouth dropped a little farther as Nino and Alya hugged each other, although not as surprised as Marinette and Adrien due to already knowing each others' identities. Queen Bee ended her shock after absorbing all of the new information as a sponge soaks up water, and followed in the two (new, accept, not really) lovers', footsteps.

Bee dropped her guard and became the Chloe most people knew and hated, although the four there embraced her as the hero they knew she was.

The five laughed hysterically at how blind they had been to all of the tell-tale features that should've obviously given away their true identities away in an instant.

"You were right, kitty." Marinette admitted, looking around at the happy, regular, unmasked faces of the few that sat on top of that roof. She reached out and clasped Adrien's hand fearlessly and Alya did the same with Nino. Chloe looked around and hugged her knees to her chest, feeling more lonely than ever amongst her favorite company.

"About what?" He inquired gently, taking notice of the Bee's loss of interest. He stuck a hand out and wrapped it around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him, knowing that Marinette would do the same thing out of kindness.

"This does make us stronger."


	2. Chapter 2: Shot in the Dark (pt1)

Notes -

This takes place in another reality, where Voltron defends the Universe instead of the mighty Miraculous holders!

...

"This is Commander Holt to Orbital Control center. Please respond." Samuel Holt spoke into the computer. The entire room tensed as the next few ticks tocked by. "This is Commander Holt hailing the Orbital Control Center. Please respond!"

After only two comms, he was already becoming impatient. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the metal floor rather loudly. The room stilled and someone dropped their ballpoint pen on the floor in the Central Hub of the Galaxy Garrison's operations. "Matthew Holt! Kathryn Holt! Respond now!"

"This is Commander Pidge responding regarding the persistent Commander Dad. How may we be of assistance?"

Sam held the bridge of his nose and silently wondered what had given him the bright idea to promote his fifthteen and nineteen year old children to oversee the work done in the Garrison's Orbital station.

"Kathryn please focus." The commander of the biggest school, operations, and international relations regarding outer space and advanced piloting held as best of an even tone as he could.

"Aye aye captain." The paladin, or pilot, of the green lion of Voltron-the Defender of the Universe, or giant transformer, so-to-speak, made up of five robotic lions-responded facetiously.

Holt could no nothing but sigh a long dad-sigh and roll his eyes to Altea-the home planet of Allura, the princess that sacrificed her life to save all Universes and realities alike-and back.

"Are we ready to launch the prototype of the quintessence cannon?"

"We are as ready as we'll ever be." Pidge's, or Katie's (she goes by both) brother broke in, much to her displeasure.

"Understood." He then turned to the vast room and many people who still stood as if they had been paralyzed, "well, you heard him! Get ready!"

As if the room had been jump started, the colony began buzzing with life. Each to their own task stations to carry out their given responsibilities to ensure the launch was a safe and successful test.

"Excuse my curiosity sir, but what is this test for?" A younger cadet in Garrison orange approached the commander and stood up straight respectfully, awaiting an answer patiently, praying that Mr. Holt would have some patience with his spirit of inquiry.

"We require a new, more revolutionary weapon to use on any new, unknown extraterrestrial life forms in case of an attack. We need to be more prepared than when we were attacked by the Galra."

"I see." The cadet with the last name of Romo spoke up, studying the entire room from Commander Holt's post. "Thank you sir."

"No issue, cadet. Now report to your post! It's almost time for the glorious test!"

Cadet Romo rushed off dutifully to perform his job to the best of his ability, eager to prove his worth to his patient and merciful commander.

"Mechanical functions are stated to be at one hundred percent."

"Cooling chamber fully functional!"

"Asteroid aligning with current firing pattern!"

"All satellites, planets, and stars are out of the trajectory path! Sir, we are ready to commence launch!"

Sam nodded his head, ready for action. He comm-ed to the Orbital Space Station and made sure they were ready to fire. "Hailing Orbital Space Station, do you read? We are ready for launch. Over."

"We hear you loud and clear. Count us down."

"Three." He began to count clearly and crisply. Two!" Commander Holt spoke. The entire room took their share of glances down at their monitors, vainly checking to make sure their calculations and reports were truly accurate. Then, the oxygen felt as if it thinned just a moment as everyone drew in their breaths and held them.

"One...FIRE!" He screamed and watched as their six months of hard work fire a huge beam of quintessence energy from their atmosphere into space.

Matthew's voice crackled over the comm link. "Launch successful! Who has eyes on the asteroid? Patch that HD perfection through, please."

The entire room erupted into celebration until it was filled with an annoying, high pitched tone. Something was tripping the sensors. The commander and the entire room scrambled to figure out what the issue was. After the room began to fill with worried chatter, Pidge patched herself through to the room, right onto the biggest screen.

"We found the problem."

…

Five, mere minutes earlier

Their purple hands slapped other hands in celebration as the last of the refined Quintessence blocks were loaded onto their ship. Commander Kirstan lingered, speaking to the leader of the planet that so graciously allowed them use of their quintessence pools and refineries on short notice and for very cheap.

"Thank you very much, Queen Wakeland. On behalf of my peaceful Galra clan, we will repay your kindness with kindness."

"That will not be necessary, Commander Kirstan. Please agree to an alliance between my planet along with its people and your clan, and we may consider it even."

Kirstan bowed his head in respect and deemed even that gesture to not be quite enough. He removed his airtight helmet, secured it against his hip with his forearm, and took a knee in front of the queen with his right hand, closed into a fist, placed on his heart. She smiled at his action and motioned gracefully for him to rise.

The commander stood but his head remained in a respectfully bowed state. "Queen Wakeland, consider our peace treaty confirmed."

The white haired leader of the planet Kluxonin then bent down and picked one of the planet's native flowers. It was a beautiful lotus-like flower, decorated with wide petals that tapered in to a thin point at the tip. The outer edges were laced with a sunset orange and as the color coursed towards the center, it faded into a beautiful sun-yellow.

"This is to confirm our alliance. Thank you, Captain Kirstan. Now, your crew must be waiting. Run along now." He took the flower from her gingerly, as to preserve it in the greatest state he could, and began to stride away. Before he was out of clear, even-toned speech range, the queen called out after the former warlord. "And please feel free to come here anytime you need!"

"Oh, I promise ma'am. We'll be back. If you ever need any military assistance, we will be here in a flash." He waved contemporarily and made his way to the mother ship of his clan's small fleet of ships. "Is everyone accounted for?"

"Yes, Captain Kirstan. We are ready for wormhole to the Uberon Galaxy." A Galran woman, only in her twenties, answered and began to check diagnostics to ensure they were in the correct shape to wormhole without any damage done to the exterior of the ship.

"When all of the other ships run diagnostics and have deemed themselves ready for wormhole, I am giving you the authority to call the launch."

She nodded sharply at the new responsibility, completely ready to take action to make her captain-commander proud. At that moment, she took firm control, exactly as she was taught. "Hailing Star Streaker, Galaxy Trailer, Supernova Alpha, and Supernova Beta. Are you ready to wormhole, structurally and personnel-wise?"

Crackling responses followed, all with the unanimous motion that they were ready for launch and wormhole. Lieutenant Iana tapped a few things on her holopad and pinpointed the exact triangulated coordinates for where the small fleet needed to be transported. She opened the spinning wormhole above hulking ships and motioned to Kirstan to take it from there. He only nodded his head and motioned at her again, allowing her to once again take control, although he stood at the ready to step in if anything was to go wrong.

"Supernova Beta, please take off first. Then Galaxy Trailer, Star Streaker, and finally Supernova Alpha. We will be the last to enter."

"Supernova Beta has left the ground. See you on the other side, Lieutenant."

After a pause and the disappearance of the first ship into the wormhole, The Galaxy Trailer acknowledged their smooth launch and departure into the wormhole.

"Star Streaker to Alpha Saturn, we seem to be having some difficulties with our right rear thruster that the computer isn't picking up, but we believe that she should be fine through the wormhole jump. Repairs are necessary as soon as possible. Do you copy?"

"Copy that, Star Streaker. Are you positive the structural integrity hull of your ship will hold?"

"Affirmative, Ma'am."

"Then you are cleared for take off. We request a status report once you reach the other side."

"Roger."

The ship took off, seeming a little top-heavy on one side, but recovering in an orderly fashion. It heaved itself into the air and slowly inched through the wormhole, Iana held her breath and impatiently awaited response. Ticks flew by and turned into doboshes. Still no reply.

Iana held her tongue to keep from saying something worse than 'quiznak'. She settled back into her seat, elbows resting tensely on her chair's arm rests, with her fingers laced together. She finally settled that they would need to go through.

 _It was possible that the wormhole itself was causing communications interference._ She concluded in her mind in a desperate attempt to reassure that she hadn't just lost the entire fleet.

"Commence liftoff. Lieutenant Rivera, please check the status of the wormhole and check for any issues that may warrant a abort on our part." He nodded and began to rapidly tap on the glowing blue cyber keyboard and then to his holopad, back and forth. He hummed an 'mhm' every once and awhile and leaned back to soak in all the data that crawled across the screens that beheld him. After tapping the pencil he usually rested behind either of his ears-due to the fact that he was ambidextrous-on his chin, he formulated his conclusion. Eyes burned holes into the back and sides of his skull, but he was clearly unfazed.

"Lieutenant Iana, their signatures indicate that all three ships are indeed right in the location that we intended for them to go and they seem to have made it with no difficulties. The wormhole is also very stable, and ready for us to fly through."

The young lieutenant looked at Commander Kirstan for permission but, after a glance at her, he looked away. She cocked an eyebrow and assumed commanding position once again. Kirstan smiled to himself. "She's ready."

The room froze, looking rather dumbfounded. Iana snapped them back into reality. "You all heard the man! Enter the wormhole," and with that, they the hive got back to work. The ship lurked closer to the hole and the bow of the ship broke the surface of the buzzing wormhole.

"Ma'am the hole is becoming unstable!" Alarms blared and the room heated a bit in panic.

"All power to rear thrusters! Get us through that wormhole before it closes on us!" Iana yelled desperately. The Alpha Saturn then lurched forward, nearly knocking the Lieutenant off of her feet, and pushed through to the other side, barely making it before the wormhole zapped shut. Cheers erupted as the Alpha Saturn made an appearance on the other side. The other four ships hovered effortlessly in front of the newly emerged mother ship of the clan.

"Well done, second in command." Kirstan approached the surprised, short frame of Lieutenant Iana and held out his hand for her to shake. She took it without hesitation and beamed. The entire room exploded in applause and cheers. The new second-in-command turned beet red but refused to stop smiling.

…

The excitement was short lived. Very short.

"Commander Kirstan, we have incoming!" One of the cadets-in-training warned. The captain rushed to his post, set right on top of their clan insignia, which was carefully embedded into their white floors.

"What is it?"

"An energy beam! Powerful enough to destroy our entire fleet!"

After slamming a frustrated fist on the panel, Kirstan instructed everyone on his ship to report to their posts. He then pressed the comm link button on the console rooted into the floor set in front of him in panic. "We have an emergency! Full thrusters in my direction! No questions! Do it now!"

The idling ships responded as quick as a flash, setting their engine patterns strategically to flank the mothership. The sister Supernova ships, which were much less streamlined than the other three, drug slowly towards the Alpha Saturn.

All life paused and suddenly the galaxy began to revolve in slow motion just before the thick, blue energy beam pierced the Supernova Alpha and Beta, disintegrating them on contact. The crews of the other three ships lost all sanity, but silently and with stillness, all personnel completely unable to move. Kirstan bowed his head for one moment, attempting to accept what had just unfolded before his eyes before he made a rational decision. He needed to stay calm for his crew.

A hand rested on his shoulder and for a moment, he couldn't bring himself to find out who it was. Anger and confusion and grief flooded his insides, threatening to drown the commander in his own sorrow.

"What just happened?" Iana breathed.

"We were fired upon." His temper flared. The burning fire that had kept him going since the clan started flared up, the energy beam suddenly fueling it like kerosene. They had just killed innocent Galran lives! "We were fired upon!"

"Commander, please try to relax. We all look to you as our leader."

He gritted his teeth to keep from smashing his console hub to pieces. "Find out who shot that beam and take us there immediately!"

...

Thank you for reading! I love you all 3! Please review if you enjoyed!


End file.
